


Valentines Day 2020

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Precious Peter Parker, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: It's Sables' first Valentines' Day with Peter and she goes a little overboard.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Silver Sablinova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Valentines Day 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally, absolutely on time for Valentines' Day. 100% no one look it it's release day.

Sable had heard of Valentine's Day before though she couldn't remember where. It didn't sound like something that had existed in Symkaria but she had been so many places and seen so many things that trivial things like that slipped through the cracks of her otherwise solid memory. 

She hadn't even remembered it this year until she saw all of the candies and decorations in stores. 

"Oh no," she mumbled to herself; taking one of the heart-shaped boxes off of the shelf. She took out her cellphone and called MJ, hoping that she could help.

"Hey, Sable. What's up?" 

"What are the traditions of Valentine's Day and would Peter want to participate?" 

There was a moment of silence before a soft giggle from MJ. "Aww; Sable. That's really cute!"

"What is cute? I am not cute. I am fearsome and powerful!" 

"And adorable. I've seen the way you act around Peter. It's sweet and I know he'd appreciate it if you got him something. Valentine's Day is supposed to be about the person you love. Spending time with them. Then, of course, every company wants you to spend your life savings on presents for them like overpriced flowers, jewelry, stuffed animals, chocolates; stuff like that." 

"And people buy all of that?" 

"Yeah. It's pretty dumb but it's fun. Peter's all for it. He always got me flowers and a million boxes of chocolates. Sometimes I swore he would save his money all year just for Valentine's Day." 

"So I will be expected to reciprocate?" 

"Well, I think Peter would understand if you don't. Maybe just get him some chocolates. He’d really appreciate it.”

Sable had long since stopped listening to MJ; instead scanning the aisles of the holiday-themed merchandise. “Hm, yes. I can do that. Peter will love it.”

“Need help?”

“No. I will figure it out myself.”

“Okay, have fun.” MJ seemed like she was about to hang up when she cleared her throat. “Please don’t go overboard.”

“I never do," she said; already knocking a shelf worth of chocolate into her cart. 

Quickly she piled the cart high with as much Valentine’s Day themed items as possible. Every item she thought he might like made it into the pile and when she thought she was done she only found more. 

Once she was done, she checked out and loaded the bags into the van. It was then that she really realized what she had just done. There was no need to spend close to $400 at a Walmart just for some stupid holiday tradition she had never celebrated before. What would Peter actually think about receiving this much chocolate and stuffed animals with sappy messages embroidered on them?

She came to the conclusion that he would probably enjoy it a lot more than she thinks. She returned home in a rush in order to beat him there; knowing full well that he wouldn’t be long behind her.

By the time Valentine’s day actually rolled around, she was in shambles from trying to keep it hidden from her incredibly nosey boyfriend. There weren’t exactly many places to hide a massive hoard of presents in her relatively small apartment so she was thankful it was almost over.

She awoke to Peter sitting down beside her with a tray of fresh-made wheat cakes. “Morning honey. I made you breakfast! And a huge mess in the kitchen so please take like an hour to eat these so I can clean it up without you yelling at me.”

“Is this for Valentine’s day?” 

He nodded. “Yeah! I didn’t know you knew what Valentine’s day is so I just did something small.”

“I had MJ explain it to me as well as doing my own research, seeing as I expected you to go overboard with it.” 

“I would never put you on the spot like that so I just got you a couple of small things.” 

“I did not. I bought you a store.” Leaving him in disbelief, she left the room before returning with an armful of gifts. 

An obvious look of shock and horror crossed his face. “You got me all of this? That’s so much! You shouldn’t have! I only got you something small. I’m so stupid!”

“Peter,” she cooed. “From my understanding of this tradition, the gifts are truly useless. It is claimed that it shows how much you care about your love; however, you and I both know that it is just a money grab. I purchased this all for you because I knew you would enjoy the chocolates and the silly little stuffed toys. I am not always the best at showing my affection. Not nearly as openly as you-”

“So this is your way of trying to show it?” She nodded. “Aww, you’re so sweet!” He placed many gentle kisses to her lips and forehead while he pulled her in for a tight hug. 

They spent the next few hours in bed, eating wheat cakes and chocolates all the while, watching murder documentaries on Netflix and throwing various stuffed animals at each other. Finally, Peter stood up and got a box out of his side of the closet. “So I did get you something more than wheat cakes and a mess. But it’s something stupid and small but I thought you’ like it.”

She ripped the packaging open to find a small Spider-man plush with a web between his hands that said ‘You’re Amazing Valentine!’ 

“Okay I know it’s silly but I saw it and added something to it. Hug it!”

She did and in Peter’s voice, the toy said, ‘I love you, Sable!’ Then she hugged in again and it said, ‘You’re the best!’

“Oh, Peter. You are so soft.”

“Of course I am. You wouldn’t cuddle me if I wasn’t.” Pretending not to see the tears welling up in her eyes, he pulled himself up so he was lying on her; wrapping her up tightly. “Ah-hah. You’re all wrapped up in my web now. No escape.”

“You are an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“And you always will be.”


End file.
